Amu's Special Talent
by AnimeInfection
Summary: You left me. And you expect me to forgive you? That's whopped up Tsukyomi, Guardians. It'll take a lot of work to give you my trust back.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I made a new story~! Hehehehe, I suddenly had this idea, and I was like Omg, I'm going to make a story about this! Anyways I'm still going to continue making my other one, and today I am going to try and make loads of chapters for this and the other one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara~!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hinamori-sama!" a voice yelled out. Amu stopped and turned around and came face to face with a tiny boy who had big round glasses and a bowl shaped hair.<em>

"_What?" The pinkette snapped. She was going to be late for the Guardians meeting!_

"_Did you hear about the rest of the guardians?" the young boy panicked._

"_No why? What happened?" She asked a little too quickly, clearly worried if something bad had happened._

"_They left." He whispered quietly. Amu's face fell in to a shocked look. They couldn't have? Could they?_

_Wasting no more time, Amu ran to the green house where they would usually meet and stopped at glass door, with tears sliding down her pale white face. They did leave._

_The greenhouse had yellow 'don't cross' tape across the whole thing and a sign that said, 'do not enter'. 3 days ago the greenhouse was full with laughter and happiness, but now, it's cold and lonely, just like what she felt. Her friends had left her all alone, and she couldn't trust in herself no more. This was bad._

Amu gasped and panted. What a horrible dream, more likely a terrible flashback. She looked over at the side of the room and there lay in a basket, 4 little eggs. One was coloured red and had hearts all over it, the second one was coloured blue and had spades, the third one was green filled with clovers around it and the fourth one was yellow and had diamonds all over it, and they were tightly closed.

Since Amu couldn't trust herself anymore, her charas had been stuck in those eggs for 2 years now, and those two years, Amu was lifeless more than ever. Her mother, father and sister had been worried about her, so they decided to leave her alone so she could have time for herself.

Some of her friends in class had been more distant. She began to skip some classes but studied extra hard at home so she was at the top of the school. She sometimes cut herself, and since everything around her was plain boring, she didn't really find anything fun anymore, until she started learning how to sing, play the guitar, keyboard, piano, violin, flute, harp, bass guitar, drums and etc. She also learned how to dance and act. She was seriously talented.

She had so much time in her hands that she started to learn all those and auditioned for a special school in America. It was a school where talents are found.

The whole avoid the Amu thing became so normal around her friends and family that they started ignoring her. She was filled with sadness when she was alone. Her eyes held no golden sparks anymore and her body was as thinner yet curvy as ever because her mum hardly even knows she exists.

Her life had tumbled down. All because of that day, they all left her.

Amu was really beautiful though. But she hid it underneath those baggy clothes and a hat that makes her look like a boy.

Her face was pretty. She had a heart shaped face with magnificent golden eyes, button nose and pink lips. Her figure had changed so much over the years. Her body had matured into an hourglass figure, and her boobs were a C cup. She had legs that any girl would die for and she had a smile that could match with the sunniest sun.

But she'd rather have it hidden because there was no point of looking pretty if you aren't even happy.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

The pinkette jumped up in shock. She was too busy thinking of what had happened in her past life that she didn't even notice it was time to go downstairs and check if she got in the school or not.

Standing up, she walked over to her own bathroom and stripped off her clothes while closing the door, then jumping in to the hot water running down her pale skin.

After she had finished showering, she took her pink towel and wrapped it around herself and then walking to her closet and took out her leopard-like outer-layer shirt, a black shirt underneath that goes down to her upper thighs, a unique red belt and maroon pants. Her shoes is coloured white but with black details. She also wore a brace band on her left wrist and a silver heart necklace as accessories, and putting on a long black trench coat that hid her outfit.

Going downstairs Amu took her pouch and put her eggs in it gently and went to check the mail.

"Mama? Papa? Ami?" She yelled but no one answered, must mean that they're away on a family outing.

The sad girl walked over to the door and noticed 4 different mails. She picked it up and noticed it was all for her? Thanking no one was there, she took off her trench coat and put it on the coat rack and she sat down on the sofa opening each letter before reading it.

_Dear Ms Hinamori Amu,_

_This is from Easter, and we are proud to announce, that you are welcomed to our talented school. You may start whenever you want but please call our number, 0449424753, thank you. __**(A/N: This is not a real number) **__You will receive all the information in your email and some more when you arrive here. Again congratulations, from Easter._

She smiled it was put in English, but she had understood it perfectly because she studied the language very hard. So she had a little trust in herself now, knowing that she was good enough to pass such a great school, it made her feel happy. She hasn't smiled since 2 years ago and it actually felt quite good, but soon enough her face turned into an icy cold stare once again.

She started reading the second letter and was shocked.

_Dear Ms Hinamori Amu,_

_This is from Agent Africa and I have seen your video that you had sent to Easter._

_Knowing that you have great talent, we had decided to get you our best agent because the school had asked us to. We will send the information to your email and you will meet your new manager tomorrow at your house. Very well done and congratulations Ms Hinamori. _

Amu dropped the letter and her mouth was in an 'O' shape. She was going to be busy these past few years.

She picked up the third letter and was even more surprised.

_Dear Amu,_

_Do you remember me? I'm sure you do! LOL! How can my dear Amu forget about her one and only best cousin Kimi Hinamori! I have a big surprise for you tomorrow! I betcha your shaking with excitement right now! Xxx Love you girl!_

Uh-oh, If Kimi was there... Nothing ever goes right. Amu sighed, finally reading the last message which sent her to an almost heart attack.

_Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_You have been invited to Kukai Souma, Tadase Hotori, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Yaya Yuiki, Rima Mashiro and Kairi Sanjo's reunion in a week time. Please dress up as fancy as you can. Thank you very much, from the Guardians and Tsukiyomi. __**(A/N: Everyone hasn't met Utau yet because I am going to use her for something else.)**_

Amu glared at the piece of paper in front of her and suddenly ripped it apart. How could they think she would forgive them? They broke her heart. They shouldn't be forgiven at any cost.

She stood up and threw the paper at the bin and bringing the remaining 3 letters up to her room with her trench coat. It would mean she had to pack up for tomorrow then. Plus it's not like her parents would care, and she couldn't be at the party because she was going to America. So she was happy.

When she had reached her room, she plopped down onto the bed and got her laptop out, checking her emails. She had 2 new ones. She clicked it open and noticed it was from Easter and the Agent named Africa-san.

_Ms Hinamori Amu,_

_We are here to inform you that you had probably got the letter and read it, if you haven't please do read it._

_First and foremost for school, you will need,_

_Suitcases – because there are dorms here, which you will be living with your manager and butler on-_

_School bag – which you can purchase at the school's local shops if you want-_

_School stuff, i.e. Pencil cases, notebooks and etc._

_You will need to bring ALL the instruments you play – It is a strict rule-_

_A butler – In this school you will need a manager and a butler to be by your side at all times. You will be able to receive the butler when you manager comes tomorrow-_

_The letter you have received._

_A student I.D. - which is with your manager and butler-_

_A uniform – It is with you manager and butler-_

_Your manager's, butler's and your number for you to enter your locker/s and the dorm room - It is at the bottom of this email-_

_A dorm number – Also at the bottom of this email-_

_Thank you for reading. Please make sure you have all your belongings with you before you enter the school._

_Number for your lockers is –_

_Manager-san: 2674_

_Butler-san: 3053_

_Hinamori-san: 1932_

_The number for you to enter your dorm/apartment is: 4681_

_Your dorm room number: 18_

_Please make sure you write this down in a book that you will keep with you at all costs. Thank you for joining Easter._

Amu got her pink and black zebra patterned notebook and wrote down what she needed for school and her number for the lockers, the number to enter the dorm and her dorm room number.

She then went on and clicked at Agent Africa-san's email.

_Dear Hinamori Amu,_

_Your manager/agent shall keep you protected all the time. He will not let you down. I'm sure you have read Easter's email and mail. Now knowing the butler strategy, your butler will be arriving with your manager. _

_Your manager's name is – Nikaidou Yuu – He is 24 years old._

_Your butler is – Yoichi Hyuuga – Same age as you, 16 years old._

_Wish you a good luck Hinamori._

Amu sighed once again and stood up getting everything ready for her deportation tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that~! There will be more, so watch out!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! As soon as I posted the first chapter, I couldn't wait for the second one myself, so please enjoy my hard work~!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, yada yada yada, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

* * *

><p>Amu woke up with a yawn as she stretched out her body which was curled up in her small bed.<p>

She looked over and noticed it was already 9:00 am, and it would only be a few hours from now until her manager and butler would come, so she stood up and got ready.

After she finished her lovely shower, she walked over to her closet and took out a uniform-like outfit with a tie, rolled up sleeves, grey puffy skirt, a silver belt and silver boots. Her tie and belt were loose so it'll look trendy. On the left side, it was filled with pin's that reads Amu, number one and a big smile. Her tie and socks were both blue. Her sock's ends up to her lower thigh portion. The skirt is quite short and her boots have black strings, which goes from the heels to the bottom part of her knees.

When she finished putting everything on, she went to her makeup table and put on mascara, white eye liner, blush, lip gloss and lip balm and smiled. She was ready!

The pinkette looked around her room and noticed that hardly anything was left. Even her bed was being moved.

Brrrring! Brrrrring! Brrrring! Her phone rang. Amu picked it up and read the caller I.D. It was Kimi!

Answering the phone, Amu's ear met with a loud squeal.

"AMU~!" – Kimi

"Kimi!" – Amu

"Well guess what!" – Kimi

"What?" – Amu

"I'm going to meet you in America my darling~! In like 2 weeks after you settled in!" – Kimi

"W-what?" – Amu

"I told you you'd be surprised! Anyways, I've got to go now! I'm busy! See you there darling!" – Kimi

As Kimi ended the phone call, Amu's ear began to pump. She was louder than the last time she had met Kimi.

After all the squealing, she clipped on her pouch and laid her eggs in it and walked downstairs to get breakfast.

"Do you want food?" Her mum asked her. Amu wasn't even sure if her mum remembers her name.

She nodded her head at her mother who had started making pancakes for her.

"So, you got in?" Her dad asked. She kept silent and nodded once again.

"Very good. You're leaving today right?" Amu wondered why her old man kept asking her these questions.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Her dad looked at her and smiled at her sympathetically.

"Too bad you don't have any friends." That was rude. Since when did her old man say those bad things?

"Look old man, you don't have to be that rude. At least I'm not some whiny 40 years old." Amu retorted. Her dad looked at her angrily.

"You brat! How dare you talk to your father that way!" He yelled. Amu smirked, he was pissing her off.

"How dare _**you**_, talk to _**your daughter**_ that way." Amu said with poison dripping off her voice. He's annoying.

"Don't talk back to me! You're grounded!" Tsumugu glared. Pointing his index finger at her.

"You can't ground me. I'm already moving you old hag." Amu turned away, tired of the fight when she heard the doorbell ring.

It must be Yoichi and Nikaidou! Amu ran up stairs and brushed her teeth quickly, then ran back downstairs and opened the door.

A man that was in his early 20's came in front of her. He had light brown shaggy hair that ended just below his neck and thin silver rounded glasses and he was wearing a brown suit that was messy looking. The good messy by the way.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. I am your new manager Nikaidou Yuu, and this is your butler Yoichi Hyuuga! Thank you for hiring us." Nikaidou bowed down and so did Yoichi

Amu looked at Yoichi and noticed he had black raven hair and blue foreign eyes he was quite handsome.

"No problem and just drop the honorifics. Come in. My stuff is upstairs in the first room to your left." Amu said. Nikaidou nodded at Yoichi telling him to go upstairs and get her stuff in the van.

Yoichi smiled in return and walked upstairs leaving Amu and Nikaidou to talk.

"So Amu-chan, where's your parents?" Nikaidou asked.

"In the kitchen. But they could hardly care less if I leave or not so I'll be fine." Amu said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Nikaidou sweat dropped. This girl sure was something.

"Oi! Brat! Get outta here already! We don't even know who you are! You rebellious child!" They heard her father shout in a strict and uncaring voice.

"Amu-chan?" Nikaidou looked at Amu with a sad face.

Her bangs were covering her eyes which was tearing up, "I'll go help so it can be easier." Her voice cracked as she talked and they walked upstairs helping Yoichi move her stuff.

After they finished, Amu whispered her last goodbye with her sister clinging on her leg begging her not to go. The pinkette felt sorry for her sister and bent down.

"If I ever get famous Ami, you'll be my number one fan, and I'll give you tickets to my concert, so don't cry." Amu patted her sister's head and walked out to the car. She was going to be famous, for Ami.

Ami couldn't bear seeing her sister leave. Even at a young age, she noticed that it was wrong for her and her family to leave Amu alone. They should've been there for her. They were bad.

Amu's tears dropped as she seen her sister cry and started running in the pavement to chase her. She put her hand in the window and leaned against it. She mouthed something to the brunette and smiled sadly.

Yoichi and Nikaidou gasped, how can Amu still smile? She was really brave.

"Amu..." Yoichi put his hand against her shoulder comfortingly.

"I'm alright. Let's do this thing." She sniffed as she wiped her tears away. She was determined to be famous for Ami.

* * *

><p>-Later that day-<p>

* * *

><p>"Amu, wake up. You can sleep on the plane strawberry." Yoichi said as she shook Amu awake.<p>

Amu grumbled and stretched, punching poor Nikaidou and Yoichi in their jaws.

"Itai..." The held their jaws, soothing it gently in circular motions.

"Psh, so much for being determined." Yoichi sarcastically noted. Not knowing Amu was already awake and had heard what he said.

"What did you say twerp?" She glared at him and pushed him to the side while jumping out of the van.

With an hpmh, Amu knew she won and smiled victoriously.

Amu- 1

Yoichi- 0

"Right kids, let's go! We don't want to miss our plane would we?" Nikaidou grinned toothily, dragging Amu and Yoichi inside the plane, then sitting between them, not wanting them to fight all night.

"Whatever." They pouted. Amu looked to her left and Yoichi looked to her right. Nikaidou sweat dropped.

* * *

><p>-A few hours later-<p>

"_Passengers, please put on your seatbelt for were landing in 5 minutes." _The intercom said.

Nikaidou looked at Amu and smiled at her sincerely. This beautiful girl was stuck in that terrible home? It's insane.

"Oi, Nikaidou, stop looking at her like you're going to rape her. You look like a paedophile." The bad boy butler smirked at the fuming man beside him. He was just being truthful.

"Why you little-"Amu groaned and opened her eyes.

"Is it time to land already?" She asked sleepily, cutely rubbing her eyes which didn't go unnoticed by the two boys.

"K-k-kawaii..." They stuttered quietly.

Amu turned around and looked at outside the window. As she felt a thump meaning they landed, she smiled. They were here.

"We have now landed," The aeroplane came to a halt and the intercom continued to speak, "Please take your belongings and depart from the plane. Thank you for riding flight Cards."

Amu, Nikaidou and Yoichi snapped their belts open and jumped up. They took their belongings and walked out of the plane saying thanks to the staff.

When they're feet touched the solid ground Amu smiled brightly. She hasn't smiled since 2 years ago and today, she was totally smiling a lot.

The group got their bags in the luggage area and looked around the airport eagerly.

Amu was looking at a cute shirt that had a pink heart in the middle, when she felt a wiggle in her pouch.

"Huh?" She lifted the pouch and seen that Miki's egg was moving. Something wasn't right.

"Amu, please believe in yourself. Don't let us down. Shine and trust yourself Amu. We miss you." Miki's egg said. Her eyes widened. Miki was talking to her.

Looking from side to side, Amu quietly crept to the girl's toilet. Seeing no one was there she opened the pouch fully.

"Miki? Miki!" Amu squealed excitedly.

"Were not ready to come out yet Amu. Once you truly believe yourself each of us will come out." Miki explained then going back into her egg and closing it tightly, while Amu closed the pouch sadly.

* * *

><p>-At Easter-<p>

"Wow... This school is amazing!" Amu whistles.

It truly was a beautiful school. When you're to enter the building you're suppose to tell the machine what your dorm room is or the password to your dorm room. If it is right then you're allowed to go in. This applies to every building in the school. No one can pass unless you tell them you're number.

"Please put your student I.D. into the slot, thank you." The machine beeped. Amu dropped hers in.

After a few wavy signals, the machine gave her back her I.D. card and let her in with Nikaidou and Yoichi.

"Ah, hello! You must be Amu Hinamori, am I right? Of course I'm right! If I wasn't then I wouldn't be the principal! Anyways, your things are being put into you apartment in the second wing, here is a map," The principal gave them each a map, "You are allowed to go to classes once you are settled in! Here is the leaflet for the school, and some paper works manager-san has to read, fill-in, and apply! Now ciao! Principal's very busy!" the pinkette, brunette and the raven haired boy sweat dropped as the principal of the school ran to his office.

"I'm guessing we should fill this out first..." Nikaidou sighed. There was a stack of papers on his arms.

"We'll help! Now hurry! I want to sleep!" Amu said grumpily, and pulling her manager and butler with her.

* * *

><p>-With the guardians and Ikuto- (France)<p>

"Do you think she'll forgive us? Yaya wants to be friends with Amu-chi again!" Yaya wailed. After 2 years she was still the same, except she was older and that she grew some height.

"I doubt it. After all we left her so suddenly, so I think she's going to be quite mad. And she probably forgot about us... She probably with her new boy friend and best friends..." Rima shook in anger. Just thinking about Amu with a new best friend by her side made her furious!

Rima was still Rima. No one had really changed. Except the height and that's probably it.

"Hinamori wouldn't the kind of person to do that! She's as flat as a cardboard box. So she wouldn't be able to get a boyfriend." Kukai jokingly said, earning a thwack in the head from Ikuto.

"But would she really go to the reunion?" Tadase quietly asked. Everyone sighed sadly. They missed Amu.

"Well from my daily research, it seems that Amu is not in Japan anymore. She's in America." Kairi noted, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose.

"What could she be doing there?" Nagihiko wondered. Ikuto frowned.

"Well that information is sealed. I can't open it." The boy continued.

'Amu...' Ikuto remembered her beautiful pure smile. She was his, but he left her. He's ashamed, but he tried to find his father, only knowing that his father had died from cancer, he wasted his time by looking.

"But, I found at least one picture of her from today. I haven't even opened it myself, but here." Kairi sent the folder gliding across the table right into Ikuto's hand.

Everyone gathered themselves around him as he carefully opened the brown manila folder and took out a picture.

Everybody gasped, "Gorgeous." She was really mature looking.

Her eyes had lost their happy spark though, and she was a lot thinner, but still she kept the hourglass figure. Her boobs looked like a C cup and she had long beautiful slim legs and her hair was now up to her middle back. Her face was soft looking but she had tears in her eyes. She was sad. What happened?

"That can't be Hinamori! This girl seems down in the dumps!" Kukai denied.

"Well it is Kukai." Nagihiko answered. The brunette soccer player gave up. Nagihiko knew that it was Amu and he was sure of it.

"Amu-chi is sad! Now Yaya's sad too!" Yaya cried on Rima's shoulder, while Rima just stared at the picture. This model was her best friend?

"Did we do that?" Rima suggested sadly. No one seemed to be against her question.

What have they done?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it my readers~! Hope you like it! <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hey my dear readers~! I'm so sorry that I didn't make the story yesterday or the day before! I feel so bad, so I'm going to **try** and do loads of chapter's today for both of my stories~! Kay! Its for saying sorry and thanks~!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara... (;_;) but I do own the plot!

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

* * *

><p>(Next day)<p>

"**Listen up everyone! This is Amu Hinamori! She is from Japan but could speak English naturally and please treat her nicely!" **The home room teacher said, catching the students looks.

The door squeaked open and it showed an alluring pinkette who had her uniform messily put together, but it was stylish. She had one slim hand on her hips and her other hand holding her bag in the back of her head.** "Sup."**

The boys had hearts in their hearts and the girls squealed, with both genders shouting, "**SPICY AND COOL!" **Amu sighed, it seems like she was judged in her fake personality. Again.

"**Amu, please seat over there beside Nancy Smith! Nancy please raise your hand up." **A girl with long blonde hair which was up to her shoulder and blue ocean eyes held her hand up. The new girl walked over to her new seat and sat down.

"**Hello Amu, my name is Nancy, Nancy Smith. Nice to meet you." **The graceful girl held her hand out for the pinkette to shake. Amu nodded and shook her hand in response.

"**So everyone, since we have a newcomer, of course we have to do the welcoming task." **Looking at the teacher questioningly, Nancy explained what the welcoming task meant instead.

"**Well, every time we get into a new year or someone new came in, we do the welcoming task. They have to play a piece of music to perform in front of the whole school with no body helping you. It's the most critical legend in this school. To find out the history about this school, I'll show you to the library later and borrow the history of Easter." **The blonde said.

"**When is it?"** Amu asked quietly.

"**Tomorrow." **Nancy answered bluntly.

"**So good luck Amu! You only have a day to prepare. It can be composed and written by yourself, or you can pick a song that's already known." **The teacher smiled at the girl who was thinking hard. She knew that this girl was going to change Easter's history. She felt it.

This girl was going to change everything, in a good way.

* * *

><p>-After school-<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey Nikaidou, will you guys pick me up at 4:00? I'm going to look around the school a tiny bit more." - Amu<em>

" _No problem Amu. See you in an hour." - Nikaidou_

"_Yeah, thanks." - Amu _

The angel made her way to the library to meet Nancy, and as she walked through the corridors, she saw how people were in groups of friends, like she used to be... with the guardians and Ikuto.

Tears were streaming out her face before she knew it, and she had already reached the library. **"Amu." **The girl jumped in shock and turned around. It was Nancy.

She wiped her painful tears away, **"Oh hi. Let's go." **Nancy looked at her new friend worriedly and nodded then walked inside with the pinkette following her.

After a few turns, Nancy finally stopped around the history section, she pulled out a red book with green lining and the front of the book had the bold letters that said 'Easters History' it looked very old, but sad and Amu felt very interested.

The two friends had sat down in the back of the library and started reading the big book.

"_**William Anderson was the school owner. He named it after the celebration Easter because it was when his wife and daughter had passed away after the sinking of the ship Gigantic.**_

_**His daughter and wife loved music, in fact, it was their dream to be famous one day and help people feel different kind of emotions and find their true self. But since they were gone, William had to continue their dream alone, but also encouraging other people. **_

_**Dreams were important to William and his family. He was very supportive even if the person was either good or bad at their talents. He would push them on until they accomplished their goals from the bottom of their heart. **_

_**The wonders and legends of the school were spontaneously amazing. **_

_**When Sandra and Barbara Anderson died, a few days after that, William met a Chara, it was injured from its last battle and he helped it in any way he could. When the chara had fully recovered, he thanked William by granting him 3 wishes. **_

_**One – William wished for blessings upon his dear school.**_

_**Two – He wished for the wonderful legend to be following on years after.**_

_**Three – He wished for a special person to bestow upon the school and show them that even if you failed, you should try again until you reach your dreams. He simply wished that someone could change the way people think about dreams and go after it.**_

_**The Chara granted his wishes and within a moment he was gone. **_

_**Years later William died because of cancer and joined his family once again. But the Chara still lingers around this parts, wanting to find that person who will grant the owners last wish. **_

Amu gasped, that was an amazing story and without knowing it, she felt soft hands upon her face, **"Amu you're crying again. Is everything all right?"**

Nodding her head she took out her handkerchief and wiped her tears away. **"Yeah." **She looked behind her shoulder and looked at the time, it was 4:00!

"**I'm sorry Nancy, I have to go now. See ya." **Amu stood up and walked away, waving to her new friend.

No matter what, she was going to help that Chara find that important person that William was looking for.

* * *

><p>-France with Guardians and Ikuto-<p>

* * *

><p>"I've got new news about Amu." Kairi announced.<p>

Everyone was sitting around the long clear glass table listening intently to the younger boy.

"It says here that she goes to Easter." he continued, hearing a few snorts and smirks.

"That school where 'dreams' come true? What is she doing there?" Kukai asked.

"She wants to be famous obviously." Ikuto remarked, sighing at his so-called friends question. Sometimes Kukai was just too stupid...

"What for? Amu wouldn't be that desperate to reach her dream. That school is for weirdo's." Nagihiko said.

Rima glared at the boy which sent him flinching and looking at another direction.

"Yaya agrees with Nagi~!" The little brunette laughed.

"But it is Hinamori-san were talking about here. She purified the x-eggs which we thought were impossible to do." The kiddy king noted, everyone nodded agreeing with the blonde prince.

"I'm wondering why our charas went back to their eggs though... I'm worried." Rima quietly said. Kusu-Kusu and the others have been in their eggs closed up for 2 years now. It was when they left Amu.

They're world fell apart since that day.

* * *

><p>-The next day with Amu-<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone please make your way to the assembly hall in orderly fashion!" The teachers shouted. Though the students ignored them and ran in, and it no time the hall was filled with 600 or more students.<p>

"Hello everyone~! Today is our day of the welcoming task, so it is a very important day. Anyway, I don't want to hold anyone up so, here is Amu Hinamori with her own song, Unfaithful!" The principal announced, the students and teachers clapped, while Amu was in the middle of the stage with a grand black piano.

Her fingers started playing a soft tune, yet powerful. With a deep breath she sang and everyone was amazed.

**Story of my life  
>searching for the right but it keeps avoiding me<br>sorrow in my soul  
>cause it seems that wrong<br>he really loves my company  
>he's more than a man<br>and this is more than love the reason  
>that the sky is blue<br>the clouds are roll'n in  
>because I'm gone again<br>and to him it can't be true.**

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**  
><strong>and it kills him inside to know that I am Happy<strong>  
><strong>with some other guy<strong>  
><strong>I can see him dying.<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna do this any more<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be the reason why<strong>  
><strong>and every time I walk out the door<strong>  
><strong>I see him die a little more inside<strong>  
><strong>and I don't wanna hurt him any more<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna take away his life<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be a murderer.<strong>

**I feel in the air**  
><strong>as I'm doing my hair preparing for another date.<strong>  
><strong>A kiss upon my cheek as he relactenly<strong>  
><strong>asked if I'm gonna be out late<strong>  
><strong>I say I won't long just hanging with the girls<strong>  
><strong>a lie I didn't have to tell<strong>  
><strong>because we both know where I'm about to go<strong>  
><strong>and we know very well<strong>

**And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful**  
><strong>and it kills him inside<strong>  
><strong>to know that I'm happy with some other guy<strong>  
><strong>I can see him dying.<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna do this anymore<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be the reason why<strong>  
><strong>and every time I walk out the door<strong>  
><strong>I see him die a little more inside<strong>  
><strong>and I don't wanna hurt him anymore<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna take a his life<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be a murder.<strong>

**Our love,**  
><strong>his trust,<strong>  
><strong>I might as well take a gun and put it to his head<strong>  
><strong>get it over with<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna do this<strong>  
><strong>anymore .<strong>  
><strong>whoa oh..<strong>  
><strong>anymore<strong>

**I don't wanna do this anymore**  
><strong>I don't wanna be the reason why<strong>  
><strong>and everytime I walk out the door<strong>  
><strong>I see him die a little more inside<strong>  
><strong>and I don't wanna hurt him anymore<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna take away his life<strong>  
><strong>I don't wanna be a murder.<strong>

**A murderer ...**

**No,no,no,no,yeah, yeah,**

* * *

><p>Silence was in the air, but then a sudden sound of claps came. The students and teachers were standing up on their feet whistling and cheering.<p>

A blonde haired girl was sitting at the back of the hall smiling. This was her. She could feel that Amu made that song from the bottom of her heart. Like it happened to her.

Gliding to the door then outside, the girl turned miniature and flew away. She was going to help Amu reach her dream too.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go~! Please review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 45

**I'm so sorry that this took so long, but I had writer's block! Ugh! It was horrible! Anyways I'm so sorry that it is so short! Please listen to this song while your reading this! **

**http :/ /www .youtube .com/ watch?v =ymjIxSQ2ar4 - Kobato complete song (Please take of the spaces)**

* * *

><p><strong>A week after the welcome task<strong>

**Haru ni saku hana Natsu hirogaru sora yo  
>Kokoro no naka ni Kizamarete kirameku<br>Asa ni furu ame Mado o tozasu hi ni mo  
>Mune ni afureru Hikari wa kumo no ue<strong>

"_Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled as she jumped on the pinkette._

_The young girl laughed and smiled, "Hey you guys! Let's go before the place closes!"_

_Everyone jumped up in the air excitedly, not wasting time from riding the rides._

**Yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru**  
><strong>Watashi no te to kimi no te o tsuyoku tsunagu mono<strong>

"_Sup my little strawberry." A young man walked over to Amu and held her body tightly against his._

"_Ikuto! You pervert! Get off me!" The pinkette struggled as she tried to get off the young man's strong arms._

"_No. You're warm and I'm cold." Ikuto snuggled up closer to the young girl who was blushing madly at his actions._

**Aki wa mizube ni Fuyu kotsue ni hisomu**  
><strong>sekai no oku no Kagiri nai yasashisa<strong>  
><strong>yoru ga kuru tabi Inori wo sasage you<strong>  
><strong>ashita kuru hi wo Shizuka ni mukae you<strong>

"_Ikuto-nii-san! Get off Amu!" Tadase whined like a little child, glaring at his cousin._

"_Dear, dear it seems like we've got a problem here Tadase... Sorry I don't feel like sharing right now."Ikuto smirked, as Tadase's face turned red from anger, and Amu's turned red from embarrassment._

"_Ugh! You piss me off you perverted cat!" Sooner or later, the pinkette's hand came in contact with the blue haired prince's head._

"_Amu-koi~..." The good looking boy frowned, hissing at the sore sting._

**Watashi wo michibiku tooi tooi yobikoeyo**  
><strong>hohoemu youni utau youni hibiku kaze no oto<strong>  
><strong>yorokobi kanashimi subete idaite aruiteru<strong>  
><strong>watashi no te to kimi no te wo<strong>  
><strong>tsuyoku tsunagu mono...<strong>

The singing box stopped playing as Amu's beautiful voice faded. She loved this song so much because her deceased grandmother taught it to her.

Her dear grandmother had passed away 7 years ago because of cancer. Right before the day she died, she taught Amu this peaceful song, and it swayed the youngster's heart.

Miyoko Hinamori was a ballerina in her twenties. She was the most graceful, intelligent and gorgeous ballerina that Amu knew. Her grandmother was a lovely person she was nice, polite and funny. She was the only one that knew Amu for who she is. She didn't know Amu for her outside character she didn't judge her because she gave her a chance.

Miyoko loved listening to Amu's soft yet powerful voice. Every night before Amu sleeps her grandma comes into her room and listens to her voice.

Back then Amu didn't really care what she sounded like and all she cared was about her grandma.

But she was the most hurt when she heard Miyoko passed away. It felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest. At such a young age, she lost the person that cared and loved her the most. It was truly a heart breaking voice, seeing a little girl with pink shiny hair cry her heart out, in front of the long big white coffin filled with the person she loved.

"_Amu..."_

For a month she stopped talking and became more like her outside character. She was silent and was being treated like she was the queen.

All she wanted was for someone to notice her sadness and look into her golden eyes and hug her like she was wanted once again.

The only other people that made her feel like that was Ikuto, the guardians and her Charas, but now she felt like she was withered away again.

"_Amu-chan..."_

Knock knock!

"Come in." Amu said bluntly, while packing her last bit of clothes away.

Two figure's stepped into her room, one tall one and one not much shorter, "We have to go now." They said in symphony.

The pinkette nodded, putting her singing box in the pouch with her eggs. "Done." Picking up her luggage, she pulled it along the way and locked her door as they made their way to the private jet on the roof.

As they stepped in the luxurious looking jet, Amu quickly gave her luggage to her butler and sat down in the long leather brown couch.

"Yeah, sure just give it to me, no problem." Yoichi sarcastically said, putting the three luggage's on the small cabinet.

"That is why you're my butler ya know." Amu smirked, crossing her long slim legs together.

"Yes hime-sama." The raven haired boy joked.

"Good butler." Nikaidou sat down beside the young girl taking out his booklet showing her the agenda when they reach Japan.

"Seriously? Do I not have any free time this week?" Amu screamed, Nikaidou smiled deviously then nodding.


End file.
